puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Pets
= Pets = Guaranteed to never pillage yer booty, make a pass at yer lady, or drink all yer rum; pets are the only companion a Pirate can really trust! There's a wide variety of pets to choose from in the Palace Shoppe -- cats, dogs, elephants, even sheep! So you're sure to find one that suits yer fancy. Pets can follow you around loyally or roam free while you attend to more important, piratey business. All new players can get a free rat by completing the furnishing mission from the Notice Board ('Get Loot for your Home'). image:screencap_allpets.png Limited Edition Pets In addition to the regular stable of pets there are some varieties that are only available during certain times of year or for special occasions. Some examples of these Limited Edition Pets include: Karkinos The Karkinos is obtainable by those brave souls who explore the depths of Atlantean outposts. image:Official-Karkinos.png Winter Tiger The limited-edition black and white striped tiger is only available during the Winter Holidays. Slap on a white beard, step into some red pants, and curl up in front of the fire with one of these luxurious felines. image:winter-tiger.png Halloween Pets The limited-edition black cat and black hound are only available for purchase during the ghoulish month of October. A Pirate be lookin' pretty sharp with one of these dark-haired companions -- along with their favorite Halloween mask, of course! image:Official-Halloween_Pets.png Controls By selecting a pet from the Booty tab, the following options are given: image:pet-menu_booty-panel.png Walk - You can only equip one pet to walk with you at any given time; however any or all of your pets can roam free if you choose 'let yer pet roam'. Name yer Pet - Unlike Pirates, pets can be given the same name over and over, so there's no need to name your dog, "fifi1" or "fifi2" - A unique owner will always be recognized, even if pets share the same name. Let yer Pet Roam - Allows your pet to wander independently within your home, or any area where you have permissions. Normally, pets like to stay close to other pirates in the scene. Once your pet is roaming, they will be removed from the booty tab, and will acquire a radial menu when you select them, similar to pirates, with the following options: * Pick up Pet - Places the pet back into the booty tab. * Let pet roam - Forces the pet to move to a new location or chat circle within the same scene. * Stay - Forces the pet to stay in the current position, in the current scene, regardless of its owner's movement. * Read Pet's Tags - Shows a chat message that reads ' be the owner of .' * Return to owner - Only available when a pet is not owned by you, but is roaming in a building or ship you own; places the pet back into the booty panel of its owner. image:Pet-menu-radial.png Trash - Permanently deletes the pet. Roaming and Permissions In a building, only owners or managers (and roommates in houses) can let their pets roam. On a ship, you can only let your pet roam on vessels in your own crew and only if it is unlocked and pets haven't been disallowed*. However, all pets enabled in the booty tab will still be shown in the scene, provided the scene has not reached its pet capacity or been disallowed. There is a limit of 5 pets per scene, with an exception of 25 per scene in houses. Pets are also restricted from following their owners into Inns or outside areas on any island. An island's governor can set up to 5 pets to roam outside on the island. If you let a pet roam in the crow's nest of a ship, you may not be able to select it to pick it back up. If this happens, you can retrieve it by going to the Placed Pets tab in the info menu, and reclaiming all of your pets aboard the ship. Disallowing Building & ship owners have control to forbid pets from following pirates into their building/ship. On ships, the control appears next to Lock helm on the navigation table for deed-holders. In buildings, it is a button on the House/Shoppe tab. Inn owners do not have this control, as all Inns are no-pet zones by default. image:disalow-pets_navigation-table.png Note: if someone already is in your scene, disallowing will not boot that pet out. Rather, it will take effect when they next change scenes (to another room or enter/leave the house). The control also has no effect on pets roaming/placed directly into a scene by the scene's owner. Ownership When a pirate allows a pet to roam, it leaves the pirate's inventory. From that point, it is tracked on the pirate's info page under the Placed Pets tab. The pirate continues to own the pet even if ownership of the building or ship changes. Pets can be reclaimed from any location by pressing the Reclaim button on the Placed Pets tab. The new owner can remove pets belonging to another pirate, but the pet returns to the original pirate's inventory. If the original owner has been deleted, the pet is deleted as well. When a house is returned, a stall closes, or a ship is sunk, any placed pets return to the inventory of the pirate who allowed it to roam. Any pet that belongs to a deleted pirate will be lost. Category:Official Documentation